futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Nintendo
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Nintendo started out as a playing card company in Japan; they eventually spread out into video gaming after a variety of failed ventures including a taxi service and a chain of love motels. Its history of strict censorship kept most mature Nintendo games in Japan while North America and Europe gets versions that are watered-down and censored. One of Nintendo's "favorite" publishing companies was LJN; whose games almost ruined the NES due to their sub-par gameplay, awful music and buggy controls. LJN was similar to being an obnoxious boyfriend of Nintendo of America. Japanese gamers were mostly spared from the wrath of LJN; getting a bunch of nonsensical Mahjong games, assinine puzzle games and second-rate arcade games developed by TOSE and Micronics instead. Summary In 2012 Nintendo released the Wii U to lack-luster sales and a diminished third party library. By Christmas 2013 Microsoft and Sony had obliterated Nintendo's brief revival brought on by the DS and the Wii with the release of the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One console device. Six months into 2014 and Nintendo's sales were lagging so far behind the rest of the market that the comparisons to the Sega Dreamcast were deafening and Nintendo was forced to bring in an outside party to revive the company. After firing Reggie Fils-Aime and a large portion of the companies marketing and management department in Japan and the US; Nintendo began a radical new series of company-wide reforms. New writers, artists, and directors were brought on to breath new life into the stagnant games department and the company began leaking information about a new consol for the 2014 holiday season. What would be released after the halt in production of the Wii U was the Nintendo Apature, a physical controller resembling a fusion of the NunChuck and WiiMote, along with a disk that ports Nintendo's virtual consol onto a PC. From this point on Nintendo would no longer make consols, but would become the first of the "Big 3" to make the switch from hardware to PC based virtual consols using a Steam-like service. Optimized for the Windows XI operating system, it takes advantage of new ways to socialize without having to use Windows Internet Explorer to access Facebook. Nintendo's first clatch of new games were derived from fan favorites but took radical new directions in design, gameplay in tone. The biggest hit was Pokemon: Journey, an Online Role Playing game set in the Pokemon universe, taking the tone of the Pokemon TV series and melding it with the gameplay of the popular handheld game. A Nintendo TV channel will air throughout North America on cable TV; giving out cheat codes and rumours of possible new video games. Classic Nintendo-related cartoons will air from 10 PM to 2 AM Pacific Standard Time; ranging from Captain N to the first season on Pokemon. Another big hit was a proper sequel to the cult classic EarthBound, which saw the Chosen Four (Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo) thrust into a brand-new adventure involving a demonic entity named Lord Infernicus invading Earth. The game saw sweeping changes, changing from a turn-based RPG to a GTA-style third-person beat 'em up/shooter/platformer. Most notably, the game made Mother 3 nothing more than a bad dream Pokey had, and officially canonized the Ness x Paula couple. The game will be called Mother 4, be rated T for teen and will contain some nudity and sexual dialogue. In the end, Paula marries Ness at Onett's town hall and they have a son named Paul. Fall of Nintendo Nintendo, one of Japan's finest exports, caused panic among conservative Americans in the 1980s who said that we shouldn't be paying $50 per game so that the Japanese can create violent games to satisfy the adolescent male palate. In the North American offices of our cherised video game companies, we don't have designers, we have censors. They "program" stuff to make it look appropriate for Western culture. All the programming is done beforehand by the Japanese staff. Once the PlayStation 5 comes out in 2020, Nintendo starts to lose lots of money. They become bankrupt in 2024 and close down permanently. The Video Game Crash of 2038 would eventually cause people to play Nintendo games again through emulators on their PCs and Android tablets. Facebook users could play two-player Nintendo games against each other through either a desktop PC, a laptop PC or through a tablet that is connected to a real keyboard or a real gamepad. Facebook Nintendo's Oculus VR would break even during the Gaming Depression, passing the muster as "educational simulation software." Four months before Nintendo were to drastically reduce the global workforce (and affect the future of DigiPen graduates forever), Facebook would buy out what remained of the Nintendo corporation and restarted the business as Facebook Nintendo (任天堂はFacebookの技術を使用して). Facebook Nintendo would sponsor WrestleMania XL; the last WWE pay-per-view event to take place before Disney completes its acquisition of the former World Wrestling Federation. On a scale of 1 to 5 how confident do you feel about Nintendo going bankrupty? 5) Bankruptcy is inevitable. 4) They have a very good chance of regaining steam in Japan where video games are more popular. 3) It is possible for them to regain consumer confidence and get gamers to play Nintendo games again. 2) They will be just as successful as Sony or Microsoft 20 years down the road; no more and no less. 1) There were always be a Nintendo making video games for people. Category:Company Category:RyansWorld Category:Post rock generation Category:Nintendo Category:Japanese Federation